A ridge and/or edge covering of the aforementioned type is known from German utility model 92 17 733. The ridge and/or edge covering described therein has a first portion, to which is connected a further portion, together with an outer portion, which is in each case fixed to a third portion. The first three portions are made from a rigid plastic and the outer portion from a slightly flexible, resilient and highly extensible material. Each of the portions is bendable with respect to the adjacent portion by means of folds running in the longitudinal direction of the cover strip. By means of the first portion the cover strip is fixed to the ridge or edge batten, in the second portion are formed bulges with openings by means of which ventilation takes place and the third portion has projections in the form of support studs, which serve as spacers with respect to the ridge tile, so as to always ensure a clearly defined gap width between the covering and the inside of the adjacent ridge or edge cap.
It is disadvantageous in the known covering that only the second portion has openings for ventilation purposes. Moreover, in said known covering the support studs are necessary on the cap sides in order to ensure an adequate flow between the ridge tile and the covering. As a result of these rigid support studs resistance is experienced by the through-flowing air, which can prevent an adequate ventilation and no flexible adaptation to the inner profiling of the ridge tile is possible. This does not adequately ensure a compensation of the step-like inner contour of the ridge tile.
Therefore the problem to be solved by the invention, whilst avoiding the aforementioned disadvantages, is to provide a ridge and/or edge covering and a process for the production of the latter, which utilizes the advantages of the known ridge and/or edge covering elements, but in which independently of the nature and construction of the roof covering a more effective ventilation over the ridge area is ensured.